youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Requirements * The proposer must provide a valid reason that complies with the profile image standards to justify a profile image change. * Late additions to on-going discussions are not allowed and should be halted until said discussion reaches a conclusion. * In order to be eligible to make proposals or vote, a user must have made 50 edits to non-social namespaces or edited regularly during 2/3 of one month. Social namespaces include comments, walls and the user space. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Plastic Man Plastic Man.png|Current image Plastic Man proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Plastic Man proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Plastic Man proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Plastic Man proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 None of them are perfect, but I hate wrong ratio images. [[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :prop 1 has aquaman's face in it so not ideal, 2 has atom in it so same and 3 and 4 have plas partially obscured so they dont work that well either. i say stick with the current even if it doesnt have the best ratio. --Zodisgod (talk) 22:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Even worse; it's not Aquaman, it's random bystander #235. 1 has bystander, 2 is small cropped, 3 and 4 have him in motion. But he doesn't get a lot of screentime. Maybe a 4:6 ratio could yield better results. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::i know its policy to have a shot from the show for anyone who can have it but since he hasnt appeared much could it be worth looking into a comic shot? --Zodisgod (talk) 18:57, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :::He doesn't have good comic shots. He's stretchy in just about every frame. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Eh...none of the proposals are really good. Current. Banan14kab 16:57, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Prop 3. ― Psypher 22:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::None is perfect, but Prop 3 is the least objectionable to me. - Edited by Zergrinch - 11:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: I'm going to give this another go, and have two prospective alternatives for Plastic Man. 1 2 - Edited by Zergrinch - 06:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I like the first one you linked. Looks pretty clean. -- 12:36, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind 01 or 02, I just don't think it's any real improvement over the current. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #04.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 01:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ra's al Ghul Ra's al Ghul.png|Current image Ra's al Ghul proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Ra's al Ghul proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Ra's al Ghul proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 (version on 3X4 of 1) The background of the current is far too bright and distracting. I like #2. ― Thailog 19:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :I go with 3.IgorF (talk) 20:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :#2 has distracting people in the background, and #1 and #3 are cropped too small. But they're both better than current. I'll go with #2, as it shows more detail on Ra's. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:45, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see a difference between 1 and 3. Both look like they've been blown up and are not as detailed. Prop 2. Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 20:48, March 13, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #03.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 01:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC) : Prop 2. ― Psypher 16:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Rimbor Rimbor.png|Current image Rimbor proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 The current is a flashback of Rimbor and with flashbacks the color is a little off. In recent episodes, we've seen the actual planet of Rimbor making the proposal a more accurate depiction of the planet as oppose to the current. 00:56, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Agree. Proposal 1. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 14:35, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Prop 1. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:48, March 19, 2013 (UTC) : Prop 1 ― Psypher 16:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #01.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 18:18, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Tigress Tigress.png|Current image Tigress proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Since she now has blonde hair, a more accurate photo would be good. BUT, the lighting is kinda down because she's in outer space. 02:56, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Still, I vote for the Proposal #1. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 03:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :This is what I had in mind when the episode was airing. Proposal #1. Shade234 (talk) 04:09, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't like the lighting in Proposal 1. I would make a proposal (I even prepared it) but Artemis is unmasked here. So, why don't you guys look through SUMMIT for Blond Tigress pictures? She's still unmasked, but there should be much more angles to choose from. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 14:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Lighting's bad, but it's the only time she has her mask on. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:49, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::: Prop 1. ― Psypher 16:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #01.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 18:17, March 19, 2013 (UTC) *Even the lighting is terrible it still better then still have the black haired one Proposal #01 Endgame Endgame.png|Current image Endgame proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 I think it better depicts the events unfolding in the episode, as oppose to Wally and Artemis kissing while the world is ending. Plus, the current a placeholder. 03:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :If you want to depict the world ending, then why not the simulation Blue Beetle made of Earth going boom? I agree that Wally and Artemis kissing is hardly indicative of what Endgame is all about, but the proposal is not really a good replacement in my opinion. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 14:34, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Really? I uploaded it as a placeholder, but I like it more than the proposal. It shows Kid Flash's importance without being too spoilery. Artemis is in it, as is the stuff they're fighting, work of bad weather machines. The proposal is just a bad weather machine with only marginal bad weather. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:48, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I have identified four potential pictures that can be used to encapsulate this episode: #Atom is briefing the heroic assembly, while Luthor and Beetle work together to make the Reach eggs: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/01.png #Lucas Carr is simultaneously coordinating twenty squads: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/02.png #The League and Team ponder Luthor's instructions to Flash: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/03.png #The three speedsters save the world: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/04.png 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:03, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Current for me. ― Psypher 16:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I prefer the Current over the Proposal #1. But I think the ones Zerg proposed are good too (Specially the third one). --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 20:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) The Team The Team 2016 lineup.png|Current image The Team proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 The Team proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 The Team proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 The Team proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 The Team have new members, Static, a new Kid Flash, Guardian, Tigress, and Aqualad. I go with #4. IgorF (talk) 22:58, March 19, 2013 (UTC)